


Forest Walk

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blast Off and Vortex go for a walk.</p>
<p>Written for the prompt: laughing so hard you cry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forest Walk

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** implied relationship, fluff of some sort, slice of life, implied smut, comedy  
>  **Continuity:** G1 (part of the [Dysfunction AU](http://community.livejournal.com/lost_carcosa/19574.html#cutid1)), pre-war  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
>  **Prompt: :** laughing so hard you cry  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty

“This is disgusting. It’s a fraggin’ jungle,” Vortex complained as he tugged his foot out of the mud.

Blast Off rolled his optics. “Keep quiet. It’s an organic world and it just rained. What do you expect?” The ‘copter had no right to be so whiny when he was way lighter than Blast Off. The shuttle's feet sunk in much deeper, and it was only his stronger build that meant he didn’t have too much trouble freeing himself.

“Why should I keep quiet?” Vortex continued to grumble in displeasure. “There’s no civilisation for mechanomiles around us to listen. I doubt there even _is_ any kind of civilisation on this stupid planet.”

“There is,” Blast Off sighed. “I told you, they have anti-aircraft defences that cover most of the planet-”

“Except for a few areas. One of which you landed in,” Vortex interrupted, and turned, his movement creating the unpleasant sound of mud between seams. “I know, you said that four times by now. And I still hate it here.”

Blast Off vented air deeply, and rubbed his battle mask. “We’re almost there, just keep going…” He was tired from the long trip flying through space, he didn’t have any patience of strength to deal with Vortex’ antics.

The heliformer huffed, and his head tilted as if to utter a protest.

Something shrieked above their heads in the treetops.

They both went stiff, Vortex’ visor brightening as he readied his weapon.

Blast Off could very well guess he was looking forward to shooting something. He himself was about to activate his scanners, but didn’t draw his gun just now. Not every organic was a threat-

His musing was interrupted mid-thought when something landed on him and wrapped around his head. Everything got dark and the squeaking sound of the organic was dampened by covered audials. Blast Off raised his hands in surprise, trying to grip whatever it was, and lost his balance.

By reflex he stumbled, only he couldn’t fall with his feet still stuck in the wet ground trapping him. He flailed when his equilibrium chip reset, and it was that moment when it booted again that one of his legs was free. Taking a step back, he hit a tree, making it shake and the organics on it cry.

Blast Off’s arms were still in the air, simultaneously trying to get the organic of his helm and keeping his balance.

He failed at both, and landed with his aft in the mud.

An engine rev was muffled, and it wasn’t the most important thing to pay attention to when suddenly wooden bits rained down on him.

The organic creature fled from his head, and Blast Off’s optical sensors calibrated.

The organics in the tree stopped screaming, and the only sounds that remained were hitching vents.

It was then that the shuttle noticed Vortex, arms slung around himself and his vocaliser emitting glitching sounds. His visor was bright red, staring at Blast Off, and the whole frame trembled like the rotors did.

Blast Off rebooted his optics. “What are you doing?”

At that, Vortex’ engine revved, and he crouched down, bits of laughter audible in the static as his vents hitched and malfunctioned as they sucked in air desperately.

Vortex was laughing his aft off. And Blast Off knew exactly why when he looked down at himself.

He was covered in mud, and cones lay all around him or where stuck in his bigger transformation seams. Looking up at the treetop, there was nothing he could make out, not even the organic that had landed on his head.

“Stop laughing,” Blast Off muttered, but it lacked real bite. He was just too exhausted. The prospect of getting a shower only after they were back on Cybertron didn’t really help.

By now, Vortex was standing again. He still shook, and his voice was staticky as he replied. “I’m not laughing.”

Blast Off raised an optical ridge. “Right. You’re _dying_ of laughter…”

Vortex tipped his head to a side. “Awww, don’t be grumpy.” He came closer, carefully as not to get stuck too deeply, and held out a hand to the shuttle.

For a moment, Blast Off wasn’t sure if this was another joke. If Vortex was going to pull his hand back the moment Blast Off reached for it.

“C’mon, we need to keep going,” Vortex urged. “And maybe we find and can kill that organic on the way.”

Venting a sigh, Blast Off took the hand, and Vortex began to pull the moment when Blast Off tried to tug himself up. Too bad he was stronger than the heliformer, and Vortex stumbled forward.

Their plating crashed together and sent Blast Off back into the mud, his back hitting the tree again.

This time, cones rained down on both of them, making Vortex giggle.

Blast Off just vented a resigned noise of displeasure. “This day can’t get any worse.”

“Heh,” Vortex shuffled on his lap, raising an arm and taking a cone out of Blast Off shoulder joint. “I could make it better?” His field flared slightly, teasing, not penetrating the metal where the mud was thick.

Blast Off didn’t reply.

“You look good when you’re filthy,” Vortex mumbled as he raised himself a little, their faces now close enough that they could see their optics behind visor glass. “Sorry I laughed.”

Blast Off knew it wasn’t a true apology, but he didn’t mind. “We’re on schedule.”

“But we’re five joors ahead.” Vortex’ visor flashed.

Blast Off huffed, for the first time today he wasn’t annoyed. “Can’t argue with that,” he said, and extended his energy field.


End file.
